Thanks For Granting My Wish
by Secret Starr
Summary: Falling asleep was easy. Wishing on a star was just as easy. Confessing on what you wished for is harder than fighting Xana. YumiUlrich


I don't own Code Lyoko, though I wish on stars that I did.

* * *

THANKS FOR GRANTING MY WISH

"You know you wouldn't really think about there being stars in the sky until night time, huh?" Odd said, as the group had all their heads in a circle, looking up at the night sky."

"It's from the brightness of the sun, Odd, which is the closest star to us."

"Aw man, Einstein! I knew I blew it on that Astrology test!"

"Whoa, would you take a look at that!" Yumi said, watching a shooting star fling it's self across the sky.

"Yes, it all is very amazing." Alieta agreed, also staring heaven ward.

Ulrich lifted his head a little to see Alieta and Jeremie holding hands.

"Hey, would you watch the P.D.A guys? Some of us enjoy being single."

Yumi and Odd joined in on Ulrich's personal blow as Jeremie turned a shade of pink.

"P.D.A.?"

"Yeah, it's 'Personal Display of Affection'." Odd explained. "Kinda like most couples around at Kadic."

"Or Odd and his twenty eight girlfriends he's had." Ulrich pointed out teasingly.

"Or the none you've been able to get?"

Ulrich and Odd rolled on their stomachs to glare at each other.

"Well I bet a girl here would even be your gir-"

"Guys, come on, you're both acting like...woah!" Yumi said, going from annoyed peace maker to awed star watcher.

"What, what!" Odd had rolled back onto his back hurriedly.

"Huh, must have been nothing...besides the fact that it made you two stop fighting."

"Haha, very funny Yumi." Ulrich said annoyed, but also rolling over.

"Do you guys see any constellations?" Jeremie asked, now pointing above his head. "The seven sisters."

"Sirius."

"Draco."

Ulrich and Odd turned to each other.

"Uh...I think Mars is out..."

"..."

"Fine. It's not like I can see any other constellations myself. How do eleven stars make a dragon? I say we make some more modern constellations. Here, I'll make one myself." He pointed up into the sky. "Look, it's sharpie! The biggest marker in the sky!"

"It gets easier the more you look for them, Odd." Yumi said reassuringly.

Jeremie looked at his watch. "Meteor shower starts in twenty nine minutes sharp. Think any of you will fall asleep?"

"If we do, Odd will wake us up with his snoring." Ulrich said, knowing all too well Odd's sleeping habits from sharing a room with him.

"Hey, that just means more sleep for me and more for you guys being alert."

"He does have a point, you know." Alieta said, Yumi nodded her head in agreement.

The grass was cold and dew was starting to appear on it from the early hours of reaching a freezing morning. Minutes passed and everyone was falling asleep. Odd was first to go, than Alieta. Jeremie tried to hold out while Yumi could tell that her eyes were harder to keep open when she allowed them to remain close for a while. Ulrich felt himself drifting off, but, like Yumi, was too determined as to allow himself to do so.

"Yumi."

"..."

"Yumi"

"..."

"Yumi." Ulrich whispered to the almost sleeping girl.

"Huh, Ulrich?" She questioned, rolling on to her stomach.

Ulrich followed the suit so the two could see each other, as they were placed across the circle around the friends.

"It's best we keep awake to get the other so we can see the stars, right?" He could almost feel the bags under his eyes form, finding comfort and pity in seeing Yumi's dark eyes were paring his.

"Yeah, probably." She yawned, which only made him yawn in return.

"So how much longer do we have?"

Yumi leaned over and gently turned Jeremie's wrist towards her so she could see the time.

"About nine minutes." She lifted the corners of her mouth. "Think we can make it that long."

"Aw I think so." He said confidently, but still deathly tiered.

"Guess were going to have to wait and see." She rested her chin onto her folded hands in front of her.

"Guess? No, for sure we're going to."

"But of corse, who couldn't resist staying awake from six this morning to two and a quarter past the next morning."

"I could."

She smirked. "Same reason why I'm out here."

For a minute there was a pause. The resist of falling asleep was getting harder by the second from having nothing to keep them concentrated on not doing the very thing they were trying so hard not to do.

"Ulrich!"

The boy sat up quickly.

"What, I didn't fall asleep, did I?!

"Close, but no."

"Uh, that would've been bad." He sighed. "How much now?"

She glanced over. "Five."

"Are you kidding?!"

She looked again.

"No."

Ulrich groaned and put his head in his arms which were folded out in front of him.

"Don't fall asleep again." He heard Yumi tease him.

His head instantly rose. "Who says I was going to?"

"Since you almost did already."

Ulrich sighed. "I guess your right."

Yumi looked up, and Ulrich did the same to see where her gaze was fixed on in the sky.

"Wow..."

The biggest and slowest moving shooting star he had ever seen was flying above him. The silver light was streaming a tail behind it and it vanished a good ten seconds from start to finish.

Yumi turned her sights back to Ulrich.

"So did you wish for anything?" She said playfully.

"Maybe." He teased back. "Why do you want to know?"

"Maybe because I did. Now what did you wish for?"

Ulrich had made a wish, but he sighed and rolled over.

"It's nothing."

He heard the grass rustle and Yumi's head was over his, her hair almost touching his forehead.

"Now you have to tell me."

He frowned. "No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"Fine, I'll tell you mine when you tell me yours."

"I asked you first."

"Ladies first."

"Since when did I accept chivalry?"

Ulrich opened his mouth, than grimaced.

"So what?"

"So confess."

He sat up, making her go onto her knees so their heads wouldn't collide with each other.

Ulrich was now sitting on his calves and heels of his feet like Yumi.

"You want to know what I wished for?" He said, though it sounded more like threat than a question.

She nodded, not letting his growled tone making her back down.

"Well, I wished I could do this...!"

With that, Ulrich took the back of her head and leaned her down for a kiss. Her eyes were wide open in shock, but she slowly closed them, each wrapped up in the warm kiss...though both swiftly pulled away when they heard Jeremie's watch's timer beep off.

"Guys, wake up!" He said to the group, turning off the buzzing wristwatch. "We should start seeing some stars in mere seconds!" He turned his direction to Odd. "Ulrich, will you wake him up?" He sounded annoyed.

"Odd! Get up! It's a Xana attack!"

"Wha-what!? Let's go! Get Y..." He glared at Ulrich. "I hate you. You're like the boy that cried 'wolf'."

"Stop bickering you two, look!"

Alieta's head was pointed to the heavens as where Yumi's and Jeremie's.

Stars were crisscrossing across the sky in endless strings.

Ulrich was propping his weight on his arm, still sitting up with the rest of the group.

Yumi rested her hand on his, leaned over and whispered something to him.

"Thanks for granting my wish."

* * *

Review and tell me what you think. Too mushy? Too gushy? Too...oh snot, I ran out of rhymes. 

Ah well. Just tell me what you think.


End file.
